İbnü'l Arabî
thumb|right|250px|Ibn Arabi Vakfı Abū `Abd Allah Muhammad b. `Ali b. Muhammad b. al-`Arabi al-Hātimī al-Tā’ī (Arapça: أبو عبد الله محمد بن علي بن محمد بن العربي الحاتمي الطائي) Kısaca Muhyiddin ibn Arabi de denir (1165-1239). Ünlü mutasavvıf, İslam düşünürü ve şairidir. Hayatı Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabi, Muvahhidun döneminde 27 Ramazan 560’da Mursiye (Murcia), İspanya’da doğdu. Bilinmeyen bir sebeple 8 yaşında ailesiyle birlikte İşbiliye’ye (bugünkü Sevilla) geldi (muhtemelen babasının memuriyeti nedeniyle). Ailesi Arap Tayy kabilesine mensuptu. Yakın cedleri hakkında fazla bir şey bilinmiyorsa da, anne ve baba tarafından nüfuz ve itibar sahibi kimseler olduğu anlaşılıyor. Akrabaları arasında tasavvufî bilgilere sahip kimseler vardı. Dayısı Ebû Müslim el-Havlânî de, kutubların büyüklerinden sayılır.. İlk tahsilini bu şehirde yaptı, uzun bir süre burada kaldı. Çocuk yaşlarında 'Ahmed İbnu’l-Esirî' adında genç bir Sufi ile arkadaş oldu. İbnu'l-Arabî, bu tahsil sırasında bir aralık Halvet'e çekilmiş her sahada ve özellikle tasavvufî marifetler sahasında hiçbir şey bilmezken ve bu hususta hiçbir kitap da okumadan, keşif ve keramet yoluyla birçok şeylere muttali olarak halvetten çıktı. Endülüs'de bir süre daha kaldıktan sonra, seyahate çıktı. Şam, Bağdad ve Mekke'ye giderek orada bulunan tanınmış alim ve şeyhlerle görüştü. 1182'de İbn-i Rüşd ile görüştü. Bu görüşmeyi eserinde anlatır. Bu İbnu Rüşd’ün bilgi'nin akıl yolu'yla elde edileceğini söylemesiyle meşhur olduğu yıllardır. 17 yaşındaki genç Muhyiddin gerçek bilgi'nin sadece aklımızdan gelmediğine, böyle bir bilginin daha çok ilham ve keşf yoluyla elde edilebileceğine inanmıştı. Bu senelerde 'Şekkaz' isminde bir şeyh'le tanıştı. Bu zat küçük yaşlardan itibaren ibadete başlayan, Allah korkusu taşıyan, hayatında bir kerecik olsun ‘ben’ dememiş olan ve uzun uzun secde eden bir kimsedir. Muhyiddin o ölene kadar onunla sohbete devam etti. 1182-1183'de İşbiliyye’ye bağlı Haniyye’de 'Lahmî' isimli bir şeyhden, bu zatın adını taşıyan bir mescidde Kur'an dersi aldı. 1184-1185'de 'Ureynî' isimli bir şeyh’le tanıştı. Eserlerinde Ondan ilk hocam diye bahseder, çok faydalandığını söyler. 'Ureynî', Ubudiyet kulluk meselesinde derin bir bilgiye sahipti. Bu yıllar'da 'Martili' adlı bir şeyhten de istifade etti. Ureynî O’na:’Sadece Allah’a bak’ derken Martilî‘Sadece Nefsine bak, nefsin hususunda dikkatli ol, ona uyma’ diye öğüt vermişti. Martilî’ye bu zıt önerilerin içyüzünü sordu. Bu zat, kendi nasihatinin doğruluğunda ısrar edecek yerde, ‘Oğlum, 'Ureynî'’nin gösterdiği yol, doğru yolun ta kendisidir. Ona uyman lazım. Bizim ikimiz de, kendi halimizin gerekli kıldığı yolu sana göstermiştir’ dedi. Bu yıllar'da İşbiliyye’de Kordovalı Fatma adında yaşlı bir kadına (tanıştıklarında 96 yaşındadır) 14 sene hizmet etti. Bu kadın, erkek ve kadınlar arasında müttaki ve mütevekkile olarak temayüz etmişti. Çok iyi bir kimseyle evliydi. Yüzü o kadar güzeldi ki, İbn Arabi onun yüzüne bakmaktan utanırdı. 1189'da Ebu Abdullah Muhammed eş-Şerefî adında biriyle tanıştı. Kendisi doğu İşbiliyye’li olup, Hatve ehlindendi. Beş vakit namazını Addis Camii'nde kılardı. İbadete aşırı düşkünlüğünden namaz kılmaktan ayakları şişerdi. Arabi, İşbiliyye’deyken (1190) hastalandı. Okuma kabiliyyet'ini kaybetti. 2 Yıl bu halde kaldıktan sonra 589'da (Hicri) Sebte Şehri'ne giderek orada ahlak makamına erdiğini söylediği İbnu Cübeyr ile tanıştı. Bir süre sonra İşbiliyye’ye döndü. Aynı yıl Tlemsen’e geldi. Burada Ebu Medyen (ö.594)1 hakkında gördüğü bir rüyayı anlatacaktır. 1196'da Fas’a gitti. Orada yaptığı Seyahatler sırasında büyük şöhret kazandı. 1198'de tekrar Endülüs’e geçti. Gırnata Şehri dolaylarındaki Bağa kasabasında Şekkaz isimli bir şeyhi ziyaret etti. Onun Tasavvuf yolu'nda karşılaştığı en yüce kimse olduğunu söyler. 1199-1200'de İlk defa Hac için Mekke’ye gitti. Orada el-Kassar (Yunus ibnu Ebi’l-Hüseyin el-Haşimi el-Abbasi el-Kassar) isimli bir şahıs'la sohbet etti. Hac’dan sonra Mağrib’de, oradan da Ebu Medyen’in şehri olan Becaye'de bulundu. Bir süre sonra tekrar Mekke’ye geldi ve "Ruhu’l-Quds", "Tacu'r-Rasul" adlı eserler'ini yazdı. 1204'de Medine, Musul, Bağdad'da bulundu. Musul'da, "et-Tenezzülatu'l-Musuliyye" yi yazdı. Musul’dan ayrıldıktan sonra Konya’ya geldi. Orada tanıştığı Sadreddin Konevi’nin dul annesi ile evlendi. Konya’da iken "Risaletü’l-Envar" ı yazdı. Selçuk Meliki tarafından hürmet ve ikram gördü. Sonra Mısır’a geçti. Orada Futuhat-ı Mekkiye'deki sözlerinden ötürü Mısır uleması tarafından hakkında verilen idam fetvasıyla yüzyüze gelince gizlice oradan kaçtı.Tekrar Mekke’ye geldi ve burada bir süre kaldı. Mekke'de el-Futuhatu'l-Mekkiyye, Fusus'u rüya'da gördüğü Peygamber'in emriyle ve O'nun istediği şekilde yazdığını, bu eserin önsöz'ünde belirtir. "Veliler bilgilerini, peygambere vahyi getiren meleğin aldığı kaynaktan almaktadırlar." Bağdad ve Halep’de bir süre dolaştıktan sonra 612/1215 de tekrar Konya’ya geldi. 617 de Şam’a yerleşti. Zaman zaman civar şehirlere seyahatler yaptı. 638 de 22 R.Evvel’de (1239) Şam'da öldü. Kabri Şam şehri dışında Kasiyun Dağı eteğindedir. 1516 yılında Sultan Selim, Şam’ı Osmanlı toprağı yaptığında oraya türbe, camii ve imaret inşa ettirdi. Medfun bulunduğu türbenin kubbesinde -İbn Arabi'nin kendisine ait olduğu iddia edilen- 'bütün yüzyıllar yetişdirdikleri büyük insanlarla tanınır, benden sonraki yüzyıllar benimle anılacak' mealindeki bir beyit yazılıdır. Doktrini ibn Arabî'nin inançlarının merkezini Vahdet-i Vücud ve dinlerin birliği düşüncesi oluşturur. İlk defa nüve şeklinde Hakim-i Tirmizî'de açığa çıkan Vahdet-i Vücud insanı, İbn Arabî'de zirvesine ulaşır. Bu son duruma göre Yaratan ve yaratılan iki varlık vardır. ANcak bu ayrılık sadece isimdedir. Gerçekte bunlar aynı varlıklardır. Tanrı ile Kâinat bütünleşmiş tek varlık halindedir. Bu nedenle Vahdet-i Vücud'cu için görünen, hissedilen alemden başka varlık yoktur. Buna ise Tabiat veya Tanrı denmek farketmez. Nasıl olsa iki ayrı isim de aynı şeyi ifade eder. İbn Arabî'nin sistemleştirip sunduğu bu inancı daha iyi anlayabilmek için sözkonusu inancın sonraki taraftarlarının ifadelerini de dikkate almak yararlı olur. Varlığın birliğine inananlara göre, hulûl düşüncesi çok aptalca bir iddiadır. Zira hulûlun olabilmesi için iki ayrı varlığın olması gerekir. Halbuki bütün varlık birdir ve bir olan şeyde hulûl olmaz, imkânsızdır. Bu düşünce mensuplarından en önemli şahsiyet Arifuddin el-Tilemsânî'dir. O, Kur'ân'ın tamamıyla şirkle dolu olduğunu iddia edecek kadar Vahdet-i Vücud'cudur. İddiasını şöyle savunur: Kur'ân, yaratan-yaratılan ayrımı yapmaktadır ki, Bir'den başkasının varlığını kabul şirktir. "Varlıkta ancak Allah vardır", veya "Varlıkta ancak bir vardır: Suyun rengi kabının rengidir." diyen İbn Arabî, bu sözleriyle inancını ifade ederken Kur'ân âyetlerini de hiç bir kural tanımaz tavurla yorumlamaktan çekinmez. Bazıları safi küfür olan bu itikadı yumuşatmak için şöyle yorumlara bile gittiler ki bunların da ondan hiçbir farkı yoktur: "Muhyiddin İbn Arabi’den önce ifadeleri olsa da onun tarafından sistemetik bir şekilde dile getirilip ortaya konulduğu için ona atfedilen Vahdet-i Vücud teorisi varlığın aşkın birliğini ifade eder. Ancak bu anlaşılması zor bir konu olduğu için onun marifet ilmiyle ortaya koyduğu metafizik doktrinleri sıradan bir felsefe gibi ele alınmış salt bu nedenden ötürü geçmiş dönemlerde zındıklıkla suçlandığı gibi maalesef modern dönemlerde de tamamen farklı şekillerde anlaşılıp panteist, monist ve hatta tabiat mistiği olarak tanımlanmaya çalışılmıştır. Oysa ki “Vahdet-i Vücud” düşüncesi şu şekilde belirtilebilir; 'la mevcude illallah' yani varlık bir ve tek olan aynı şeydir. Varlık kendini,en temel beş merhalede açar. Tanrı, evren, akıl ve insan bu varlığın sonsuz tezahürlerindendir. Varlık, Mutlak Gayb merhalesinde ne kendinde ne de diğer tezahürleri için bilinemezdir. Vahdet-i Vücud düşüncesinde; kendinden ibaret olan Zat her ne kadar tasavvur ve idrak edilemez olarak mutlak aşkın ve değişimin dışında olarak nitelendirilse de tasavvuf ıstılahında taayyün denilen kendini belirleme halinde belirli modelleşmelere sahiptir. Yani esasta Mutlak Teklik düzleminde kendinden başkası olmayan bir hiçliğe, Ahadiyete sahipse de bir olma (Vahdaniyet) düzleminde kendinde gördüğü ve bildiği sıfatlar söz konusudur. Ancak bu sıfatlara “O’dur” denilemeyeceği gibi, “O değildir” de denilemez. Bu İbn Arabî’nin şu ifadesinde gözlemlenebilir: “O, birliksiz bir (Vahid) ve tekliksiz tektir (Ahad).” n İbn Arabi'ye Yönelik Eleştiriler İbn Arabi varlığın birliği dolayısıyla varlığın Tanrı olduğunu söylemesi sebebiyle hem bazı fakihler, kelamcılardan hem de bazı sufilerden bazıları ılımlı bazıları sert eleştiriler almıştır. İbn Arabi'nin bu yaklaşımının yaratıcı ve yaratık arasındaki ikiliği kaldırdığı dolayısıyla dinin gerektirdiği emir ve yasakları ihlal etme veya küçümsemeyle sonuçlanacak etkileri olabileceği düşünülmüş ve kimi eleştirmenler bunun önüne geçebilmek amacıyla insanların İbn Arabi'nin kitaplarını okumalarının yasaklanmasını savunmuş, kimileri de şeyhin kafirliğine hükmetmiştir. İbn Arabi'nin görüşlerine katılmayan ancak onu kafirlikle suçlamayanlar da eserlerinin tevili yani yorumu gerektirdiği ve bu yorumu bilmeyenler tarafından okunmasının doğru olmadığını iddia etmişlerdir. Akademik, ilmi çevrelerde doğru olmadığı bilinmekle birlikte halk arasında İbn Arabi'nin eserlerinin onun tarafından yazılmadığı dahi söylenebilmiştir. İbn Arabi'nin en sert eleştirmenlerinin başında gelen kişi Hanbeli mezhebi geleneğinden beslenen alim İbn Teymiyye'dir. Arabi'nin vefatından yirmi sene sonra Harran'da doğan İbn Teymiye Arabi'nin görüşlerini kıyasıya eleştirmiştir. Hanefiler’den Ali el-Qarî, İbn Teymiyye’yi savunarak İbn Arabi hakkında Sert Eleştiriler'de bulundu. Bu Eleştiriler İsmail Fenni Ertuğrul tarafından göğüslenmeye çalışıldı. Burhaneddin Ebu’n-Nasr Parsa, Fusus için Can, Fütühat için Gönül Tabir'ini kullanır. :’..Şu halde o Ezelî olan İnsan (şekliyle) Hadis, Zuhur ve Neş’eti bakımından Ebedî ve Daimi'dir.’ (Fass-ı Âdem’den) Alem'in kıdem'i inancını savunan bu sözü Zahirî Mütekellimlerce Küfür sayılmıştır. Eğer Fikirlerinde bir Değişme meydana gelmemişse Futuhat’ta savunduğu tez'in ışığında bu söz'ü anlamak gerekir. Futuhat’ta Araz olduğunu söylediği Alem’in Fusus’ta insan sözkonusu edildiğinde A’yan-i Sabite yani Allah’ın İlmi'nde olan Sureti (Suver-i İlmiye) yönüyle ezeli olduğunun (Feyz-i Akdes) savunulduğu görülür. Çünkü O’nun ilmi kadimdir. Bu yoruma imkân veren gerekçe, bir Şey'in hem Hadis, hem de Ezelî olacağının söylenmesinin mantıklı olmamasıdır. Fusus’taki Cümle'den anlaşılan mana, Alem'in bir itibara göre Hadis (Feyz-i Mukades), diğer bir itibara göre de Ezelî olması gerektiğidir (Feyz-i Akdes). Aliyyu’l-Qarî, bu Söz'ün Açık bir Küfür olduğunu söyler. Çünkü İnsan'ın Zat ve Sıfat'ı ancak, Hulul ve İttihat ve Vucudiyye (Panteizm) Mezhebi'nce Allah’ın aynı ve Sıfatı Kabul edilir.12 İsmail Fenni ise bu Metni şu Anlam'da okuyarak Aliyyu’l-Qarî’ye katılmaz: :Bu sözler'den maksat, Allah ilahî isimlerin suretleriyle bize göründüğünden, biz kendimizi, O’nun bizde Zahir olan Sıfatlar'ı üzerine biliriz. Hayat, ilim, irade, kudret, semi, basar, kelam gibi, kendimize nisbet ettiğimiz sıfatları, O’na nisbet ederiz. Yani bizde Zahir olan ilahi sıfatlar'la, bizim sıfatlanmamız sebebiyle, biz o sıfatlar'la Hakk’ı vasıflandırıp, kendimize nisbet ettiğmizi, O’na nisbet ederiz demektir. Gerçi bu sıfatları Allah da kendisine nisbet etmiştir. (9/et-Tevbe 104, 56/el-Vaqıa 63). Molla Cami, bir Bağdad Şeyhine dayanarak O’nun 500 kadar Eseri olduğunu nakleder. Kendisi Dostlarının Yardımıyla Tasnif ettiğini söylediği Firhistinde çoğu Tasavvufla ilgili olan 250 yi geçmeyen Eserini sayar. En Büyük Eleştiriyi de ‘Fususu’l-Hikem’ dolayısı ile aldığını söyler. O’na göre ‘onun Istılahlar'ını anlamadan, Tenkidler'in düşünülmeden veya bir başkasının farkındaki Söz ve tenkidleri gözönünde bulundurularak yapılmaktadır bu eleştiriler. O çözüm'ü şu tavsiyeler'de arayacaktır: :a)Şeriat'a Aykırı olduğunu zannettiğimiz bir Söz nakledilirse, Naklin Sıhhatli olup olmadığına bakarız. Sıhhatli değilse, bu Söz'ün o kişi tarafından söylendiği İddiasını reddederiz. :b)Te’vil’e İmkan buluyorsak Te’vil eder, aksi taktirde ‘Tasavvuf Ehli katında belki Te’vil'i vardır’ demeliyiz. :c)Bu Sözler Sekir Hali'nde söylenenler Cümlesindedir diyerek, anlayamadığımızı Beyanla o Söz ile Amel etmemeliyiz.’ Eserleri Nefahat'a göre, Bağdad Uleması’ndan birisi Muhyiddin üzerine bir Kitap Te'lif etmiş ve bu Kitap’ta Musannefat’ının 500’den fazla olduğunu söylemiştir. İbnu'l-Arabî'nin Eserlerinin sayısı kendine de Malum değildi, denir. Hayat’ında Dostlar’ının İsteği üzerine birkaç defa bunların Fihristini yapmak istedi. Bu Fihristler birbirinden ayrı 3 yazma halinde bugüne geldi. Bugüne gelenlerin bazıları: # Fütûhat-ı Mekkiyye fi Esrâri'l-Mahkiyye ve'l Mülkiye, Kendi el yazısı ile olan nüsha, Türk-İslam Eserleri Müzesi no. 1845-1881'dedir. Bu Nüsha 31 Cild halinde tertib edilmiştir. # Fusûsu'l-Hikem, Türkçe’ye çevrildi Molla Cami, Hoca Muhammed Parsa'nın "Füsûs" için, "can", "Fütûhat" için "gönül" dediğini rivayet eder. # Kitabu'l-İsra ilâ Makâmi'l-Esrâ, # Muhadaratü'l-Ebrâr ve Müsameretü'l-Ahyâr, # Kelamu'l-Abâdile, # Tacu'r-Resail ve Minhacu'l-Vesâil, # Mevaqiu'n-Nucûm ve Metali' Ehilletü'l-Esrar ve'l-Ulûm, # Ruhu'l-Quds fi Münasahati'n-Nefs, # et-Tenezzülatü'l-Mevsiliyye fi Esrari't-Taharat ve's-Salavat, # Kitabu'l-Esfar, # el-İsfar an Netaici'l-Esfar, # Divan, # Tercemanu'l-Eşvak, # Kitabu Hidayeti'l-Abdal, # Kitabu Taci't-Terâcim fi İşarati'l-İlm ve Lataifi'l-Fehm, # Kitabu'ş-Şevâhid, # Kitabu İşarati'l-Qur'an fi Âlaimi'l-İnsan, # Kitabu'l-Ba'. # Nisabü'l-Hiraq, # Fazlu Şehâdeti't-Tevhîd ve Vasfu Tevhîdi'l-Mükinîn, # Cevâbü's-Sual, # Kitabu'l-Celal ve hüve Kitabu'l-Ezel, İngilizce'ye Çevirilen Eserleri *'Commentary on Tirmidhi's Hadith Collection (book)' * The Bezels of Wisdom (Fusus al-Hikam) , often described as his Magnum Opus. * The Meccan Illuminations (Al-Futuhat al-Makkiyya), his largest work discussing a wide range of topics from mystical philosophy to Sufi practices and records of his dreams/visions. * The Diwan, his collection of poetry spanning five volumes, mostly unedited. * The Holy Spirit in the Counselling of the Soul (Ruh al-quds), a treatise on the soul which includes a summary of his experience from different spiritual masters in the Maghrib. * Contemplation of the Holy Mysteries (Mashahid al-asrar), probably his first major work consisting of fourteen visions and dialogues with God. * Divine Sayings (Mishkat al-anwar), an important collection made by Ibn Arabi of 101 hadith qudsi * The Book of Annihilation in Contemplation (K. al-Fana' fi'l-mushahada), a short treatise on the meaning of mystical annihilation (fana). * Devotional Prayers (Awrad), a widely read collection of fourteen prayers for each day and night of the week. Türkçe'de İbn Arabi'nin Eserleri ve Üzerine * İbn Arabi'de Sembolizm, Tahir Uluç, İnsan Yayınları * İbn Arabi Anısına, ed. İbrahim Medkur, Çev: Tahir Uluç, İnsan Yayınları * Fusus'ül-Hikem, çev. Ekrem Demirli, Kabalcı Yayıncılık * Fütuhat-ı Mekkiye, çev. Ekrem Demirli, I.-VI. Cilt Litera Yayıncılık * Fususu'l - Hikem Tercüme ve Şerhi I, Ahmed Avni Konuk, Hazrılayan: Doç. Dr. Selçuk Eraydın, IV cilt, Marmara Üniv. İlahiyat Fak. Vakfı * Suad El-Hakim, İbnü'l Arabî Sözlüğü, Çev: Ekrem Demirli, Kabalcı Yayınları * Claude Addas, İbn Arabi-Kibriti Ahmer'in Peşinde, Çev: Atila Ataman, Gelenek Yayınları * Michel Chodkiewicz, Sahilsiz Bir Umman: Muhyiddin İbn Arabi, Çev: Atila Ataman, Gelenek Yayınları * Şeyh Mekki Efendi ve Ahmed Neyli Efendi, Yavuz Sultan Selim'in Emriyle Hazırlanan İbn Arabi Müdafaası, Gelenek Yayınları * Seyfullah Sevim, İslam Düşüncesinde Marifet ve İbn-i Arabi, İnsan Yayınları * İsmail Fenni Ertuğrul, Vahdeti Vücud Ve İbn Arabi, Hazırlayan: Prof. Dr. Mustafa Kara, İnsan Yayınları * Mustafa Fevzi, Vahdet-i Vücud Meselesi, Hece Yayınları * Metin Yasa, İbn Arabi ve Spinoza’da Varlık, Elis Yayınları * William Chittick, Hayal Âlemleri, İbn Arabi ve Dinlerin Çeşitliliği Meselesi, çev: Mehmet Demirkaya, Kaknüs Yayınları * Arzuların Tercümanı, İz Yayıncılık * Fenâ Risâlesi, İz Yayıncılık * Fenâ Risâlesi - Arzuların Tercümanı, İz Yayıncılık * Marifet Kitabı, İz Yayıncılık * Marifet ve Hikmet, İz Yayıncılık * Nurlar Hazinesi, İz Yayıncılık * Tedbirât-ı İlâhiyye -Tercüme ve Şerhi-, İz Yayıncılık Kaynaklar * Molla Cami, Nefahat'ül Üns * İbn Arabi, Fütuhat-ı Mekkiyye ve Füsus'ül Hikem * Wikipedia-İbn Arabi Yabancı Dillerde İbn Arabi ve Okulu * Masataka Takeshita: Ibn 'Arabi's Theory of the Perfect Man and Its Place in the History of Islamic Thought, Tokyo: Institute for the Study of Languages and Cultures of Asia and Africa, Tokyo University of Foreign Studies, 1987 * William C. Chittick :Ibn 'Arabi's Imaginal Worlds: Creativity of Imagination and the Problem of Religious Diversity * _____________: The Sufi Path of Knowledge: Ibn al-'Arabi's Metaphysics of Imagination *______________: Ibn 'Arabi - Heir to the Prophets. *______________: Imaginal Worlds. *______________: The Self-Disclosure of God * Stephen Hirtenstein : The Unlimited Mercifier: The Spiritual Life and Thought of Ibn 'Arabi * _____________: Prayer and Contemplation: The Principles of Spiritual Life according to Ibn 'Arabi. * Henry Corbin : Creative Imagination of the Sufism of Ibn 'Arabi *______________: Alone with the Alone: Creative Imagination in the Sufism of Ibn 'Arabi. * Claude Addas : Looking for the Red Sulphur: The Story of the Life of Ibn 'Arabi (İbn Arabi: Kibrit-i Ahmer'in Peşinde adıyla Türkçe'ye çevirildi) *___________________: The Voyage of No Return * Michel Chodkiewicz: An Ocean without Shore -Ibn 'Arabi, The Book and the Law. *___________________: The Seal of the Saints *___________________: The Spiritual Writings of Amir Abd al-Kader * Peter Coates: Ibn 'Arabi and Modern Thought - The History of Taking Metaphysics Seriously * Alexander D. Knysh: Ibn 'Arabi in the later Islamic Tradition * Titus Burckhardt: Mystical Astrology According to Ibn 'Arabi *__________________: Universal Man by Abd al-Karim al-Jili translated with commentary * Michael Sells: Mystical Languages of Unsaying * Ronald L. Nettler : Sufi Metaphysics and Qur'anic Prophets: Ibn 'Arabi's thought and method in the Fusûs al-Hikam * Toshihiko Izutsu : Sufism and Taoism (Fusus'daki Anahtar Kavramlar ve Lao Tzu'da Anahtar Kavramlar adıyla Türkçe'ye iki cilt olarak tercümesi yapıldı) * Caner K. Dagli: The Ringstones of Wisdom (Fusús al-hikam)translation, introduction & glosses by Caner K. Dagli. * E.A.Afifi : Ibn Arabi: Life and Works, http://www.muslimphilosophy.com/hmp/XX-Twenty.pdf Ayrıca Bakınız * Tasavvuf * Sadreddin Konevi * Abdülkerim el-Cili * Davud-u Kayseri * Fusus'ül Hikem * Fütuhat-ı Mekkiyye Dış bağlantılar *Kozmik Adam Muhyiddin Arabi *Şeyh-ül Ekber Muhyiddin İbn Arabi *Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabî *"eş-Şeceretü'n-Nu'mâniyye" İsimli Eserindeki İşaretler *Muhyiddin İbn Arabi-Eserleri ve hakkındaki makaleler *Muhyiddin ibn Arabi Okumaları *Muhyiddin ibn Arabi'den Özlü Sözler *İbn Arabi Üzerine Bir Söyleşi *mor'a doğru:ibn arabi *mor'a doğru: isa celik makale:tasavvufta varoluş mertebeleri *Ibn al-'Arabi, by William C. Chittick *Ibn Arabi Society *Selections from Ibn Arabi's "Meccan Revelations" (al-Futuhat al-Makkiyya) *Ibn Arabi & Mystical Journey:The Journey to the Lord of PowerJohn G. Sullivan Department of Philosophy Elon College *Correspondences between the Sufi Ideas of Ibn Arabi and Physics *ÇAKMAKOĞLU, M. Mustafa (2005), Muhyiddin İbnü'l-Arabi'ye Göre Dil-Hakikat İlişkisi Marifetin İfadesi Sorunu, Ankara Üniversitesi Temel İslam Bilimleri (Tasavvuf) Anabilim Dalı, Doktora Tezi, Danışman: Prof.Dr. Ethem CEBECİOĞLU Kategori:Vahdet-i Vücud Kategori:Mutasavvıflar Kategori:Endülüslü Alimler